


Let me whisper to you while you sleep

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, horcrux, twist to the book 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred





	Let me whisper to you while you sleep

Harry let the horcrux, the locket seduce him from the first moment he wore it, he knew his friends won’t understand and at first he didn’t but soon the he learnt that he was a horcrux. The news was a hard blow when he learnt the truth and he had ran off telling Ron and Hermione he was going to think but instead he planned on killing himself. 

He stood close to the edge of the cliff looking down at the ground below; tears were running down his face he was about walk off “Stop!” Harry wobbled a bit before getting his footing back and looked back at the man behind him  
“Come to push me? Or to watch?” he asked as more tears fall down his face  
“No I want you live.”  
“So you can kill me later!” He yelled, the human looking Voldemort walked closer to Harry and warped his arms around the teen’s waist  
“Why would I want to kill my own soul? My own love.” He whispered in the teen’s ears,  
“I have to die.” Harry said leaning into his arms  
“Do you? That is what Dumbledore told you to do?” Tom whispered into his ear  
“Yes.”  
“The man is a fool Harry he’s been grooming you to kill yourself. He let those muggles abuse and he cares for you he would care for a snake.” Harry stood there shaking wanting to cry “Let me love you my sweet innocent snake, let me protect you let me take your pain.” The horcrux whispered to him, Harry closed his eyes and felt the voice lull him closer to him. Tom pulled Harry away from the edge and pulled him closer to the tree line.

He laid Harry down onto the damp grass an looked down at the tried teen, he could see dark rings around his eyes and his skin covered n cuts and bruises “My poor sweet snake, let me take care of you.” He whispered to him, Harry’s bright green eyes open up to him and looked up at him they were so full of hurt and worry  
“H...How are you going to take care of me?” Harry asked him as he felt the cool hand move under his shirt over his stomach  
“Oh in so many ways my love but to start with a intimate love.” He told him as he slipped Harry’s jeans down his thin body “Then we need to work on feeding you I can’t have my love looking so ill.” He told him as he kissed the teen’s neck slipping his hands down over Harry member to his entrance an slipped a finger into him making Harry gasp and gripped Tom’s shoulders holding onto him trembling  
“V...Vol…”  
“Shhh.” Tom said placing a finger over Harry’s lips “Tom I’m Tom not Voldemort my snake.” He told him as he pushed his fingers in deeper into him.

Tom nipped along the dark hair teen’s neck kissing and licked at little droplets of blood that his snake like fangs made, Harry trembled under his hands as the fingers worked him open making sure that his little snake was ready for him. He is ready for him with the help of Harry’s wand “T...Tom.” Harry whimpered up at him as he felt the fingers pull out of him and moved closer to him pressing the tip of his cock against Harry entrance “Please.” Harry begged as felt the tip of man’s member pressed against him  
“Shhhh it’s okay.” He told him as he pushed into the 17 year old  
“Ahhha!” Harry cried out as he buried his face into Tom’s shoulders and let himself cry in pain, he felt Tom still and hold him close “It hurts.”  
“I know I’m sorry.” He said as he held him close and gently rocked into him feeling his hands tighten around his shoulders as he felt the large length slide out and then push back in.

By now Hermione and Ron was getting worried that Harry hasn’t come back yet, they both went out looking for Harry as much as Ron didn’t want to and made it known. As they looked though the woods calling him the best they could without being caught, the weather turned nasty as the rain lashed out at as they looked thought the dark. They found Harry 30 minutes later unconscious laying under a tree full dressed as Ron picked him up and carried him back to the tent to warm up.

When Harry did wake up he blinked around the tent and saw Hermione sat by his bunk, his hands went to the locker around his neck to find it gone, Harry felt a panic inside of him not that could have lost it but the feeling of he got when he had the locket around him was gone. Hermione woke up and saw Harry’s confusion he was a little calmer to know that the locker was around her neck and he could see it he just need to get it off her and change it for the fake one. 

Ron was in an even worst mood than ever and the dark hair teen though it wouldn’t hurt if they wore the fake one for a while until it’s destroyed, he waited for his time again but it felt like millions of years before he could wear it again and by the time he got to wear it again he started to become sick. Hiding he was sick was the hardest thing he done but horcrux Tom comfort him in his mind as he threw up in some bushes in the early hours of the morning before the others could wake “What is happening to me?” He asked himself  
‘It means something good my snake.’ Tom told him as he stroked Harry’s mind  
“In what world would being sick for a week is a good thing?” Harry asked him  
‘Being pregnant?’ Tom whispered in his ear, Harry’s eyes widen as he leaned against the tree he was frozen to the spot as he saw Tom in the corner of his eye  
“You’re joking?” he asked hoarsely as he placed a hand on his flat stomach  
‘No’ Tom smiled at him before disappearing before Hermione walked out the tent  
“Harry are you alright?” The teen looked at her and swallowed thickly  
“Y... Yeah fine.” He lied to her as he eyed his closely before she walked back inside.

Maybe he spent too much time wearing the Slytherin locket… way too many times… he thought as he waited for Hermione and Ron to leave the tent, Ron has been a fucking arse hole since leaving Malfoy manor about 3 months ago. Harry sighed as he held the locket in his hands his friends thought they destroyed it but what they didn’t know way Harry swopped it for the fake one. There was guilt about that but Harry couldn’t help it, it whispered to him making him feel things that he never thought he could feel ‘My little snake what is the matter?’ The voice whispered, Harry shuddered as he felt ghostly arms warp around him  
“I don’t know what to do.” He told the voice as the ghostly arms become solid and held him close  
‘About this?’ He asked him as he slipped the locket around Harry’s neck.  
“Tom.” Harry whimpered as he felt lips to his neck  
‘Shhhh my love it will okay.’ 

He seen the body of Remus and Tonks and felt himself brake as he watched them his heart felt like it was being ripped into especially when he looked over at his friends. He had watched Snape die not too long ago and he seen his memories, walking out the hall he started to head toward the door “Harry?” Hermione called as she left Ron with his family  
“Hermione don’t.” He told her  
“I know.” She told him, the dark hair teen looked up at her “Ron may miss thing but I don’t. The locket.” She told him, Harry let his hand touch the sliver locket under his torn shirt  
“I’m sorry.” He said, it wasn’t a lie he was very sorry about how he felt and how he let the horcrux “I’m a horcrux , we both knew on some level.” He told her  
“I know Harry but this what you’re going to do? What are you going to do?” She asked him Harry gave her a sad smile  
“I don’t know…but whatever I do it will end this war.”Harry told her, she walked up to him and kissed his cheek  
“Good luck.” She told him as he walked away and across the grass to the woods.

The teen looked at the black stone in his hands and wiped it as he looked up at the ghosts around him, “I don’t know what to do?” Harry whispered to them, the ghost of his mother stood inches from and smiled softly at him  
“My sweet boy, Dumbledore planed everything out for you but this is one thing he could not have for seen, do what you must.” She said as her ghostly hand ghosted over his cheek, Harry closed his eyes and felt himself cry  
“We will be there with you, whatever you choice to do.” Sirius told him, sniffing the teen wiped his eyes looking at Remus  
“I’m sorry.” He sobbed  
“Cub don’t cry just promise me you will look after my son.” Harry nodded as whipped his eyes  
“I will I promise I will.” He told him as he dropped the stone to the floor and walked towards where Voldemort waited for him.

Voldemort stood there listening to idle chit chat of his Death Eater, Bellatrix somehow manage to kidnap Teddy as was making the poor child scream in her face that was until Narcissa pull the child from her hands and tried to calm the child down. But Voldemort’s thoughts were to the boy and those sad green eyes “He’s here!” A Death Eater shoulder Voldemort turned to look at pale teen walking up though the path “HARRY NO!” The half giant yelled, Harry looked up at him before looking back at Voldemort, then he heard a baby’s cry and the teen’s eyes widen when he see the little baby  
“T...Teddy?” Harry whispered  
“Harry finely.” He smiled as he walked down to met the teen he looked at him and notice something odd about the boy  
“Hello Tom.” Harry said quietly  
“Brat how dare you call him by that name!” Bellatrix screeched as went to slap Harry, the teen felt the sting of her slap on his cheek and the force made him drop  
“BELLATRIX!” Voldemort yelled at her and pushed her away from the teen “CRUCIO!” He yelled at her, Harry watched her scream and twitch on the floor in front of him Tom pulled his wand away from her and watched her moved away whimpering “The boy is mine!” He growled at her.

Looking back at the teen who was trying to push himself up had finely dropped the glamour, the red eye man stood there looking shocked at the teen who was finely standing on shaky legs, around his neck lay the Slytherin locket “My horcrux.” Voldemort whispered as he touched the sliver locket around Harry’s neck, the man looked at the teen and then down at the unmissable bump  
“A few things happen.” Harry told him looking worriedly at Teddy who was growl at Fenrir who was now standing next to the teen.  
“Like?” Voldemort asked wanting to know  
“The Locket talks to me and can be very real at times.” He said rubbing the bump with a faint smile on his lips “I’m your last horcrux and I’m pregnant with your child.” Harry said, before looking up at the Dark Lord widen eyes as he looked from the teen’s bright killer green eyes to the locket and to the baby bump  
“I never…” Harry shook his head  
“No not you directly…” He stopped and then tapped the Locket “…He did.” Harry answered as mist like shadow moved from behind Harry until it formed a figure of a person the man that once was Tom.

Voldemort looked back at the figure seeing he was really as he and Harry was “He is our enemy!” Voldemort hissed, the horcrux Tom shrugged and wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed his bruised cheek stroking his sore skin  
“Are you okay my little snake?” Tom asked him, Harry nodded and clung to him  
“Oh god little snake.”Voldemort wince at how sickly sweet he was, Tom shot daggers at his soulless self  
“How could you actively attack your own soul Voldemort? It took a lot for me to get him to trust me and to open up to me.” He said to him as he rubbed the baby bump himself  
“To open his legs for you.” Voldemort groaned, Harry frowned at him and looked back at Tom Voldemort groaned and rubbed his eyes and looked at pair “I can’t kill him can I?”  
“You never were going to do it Voldemort.” Tom purred as he walked over to his older self.

Tom smiled as he stood face to face at the Dark wizard “Feel his soul, feel his power the power of our heir Voldemort, the moment he walked into the clearing you could feel what he is to us. You felt it when he was a child when you’re tried to kill him the power that was burning under those green eyes. He said to him as he moved back to Harry and retreated back into the locket  
“He is going to get on my nerves.”  
“Yeah he will grow on you.” Harry said, Voldemort looked down at him and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder  
“I purpose the war has now ended.” He said, Harry bit his lip feeling worried about what will happen now “I guess you would want the wolf’s kids.” Voldemort said  
“I made a promises to him I would look after him if his family was dead.” He said, even tho the two woman were giving him daggers  
“Very well, give him the child.” Voldemort ordered to the blonde woman who walked over to Harry and handed him Teddy to him.

Voldemort watched him hold the baby close to him and mothering it, he couldn’t be all bad, he has another two of his horcrux and has an heir on the way; he let a smile form on his lipless mouth “Obliviate the giant tell them Harry potter is dead.” Voldemort said as he held Harry close to himself and disappeared from the clearing.


End file.
